I Won't Leave
by JayLawliet818
Summary: She won't run away. She couldn't bring herself to... One-shot between Suou and Hei, one-sided love. Set during the second season. Don't like this pairing, don't read. I don't own Darker Than Black. Rated T just in case


Suou, July, and Mao were at the abandoned shack they were currently staying in. Hei had gone off somewhere, she didn't know where.

_"Don't shoot Suou!" _

Suou couldn't deny that when he had said that, she felt happy. When she found out that he had only done that to save Yin though, she felt depressed. Suou didn't think she liked Yin. After all, she had caused Hei, and every other contractor, pain.

Suou shook her head and blushed. "What's up with you little lady?" Mao turned around and faced her.

"Nothing Mao. Do you know where Hei went?" She tried to act innocent.

Mao eyed her weirdly. "He went to go talk with someone. I can't tell you though. Why?"

Suou blushed harder. "I just wanted to know." She mumbled. July looked at her for a second, before staring at the TV.

Suou put her hand in her pocket and took out some money. It was enough to get her to a train and leave. Leave him.

_I'll run away. I'll leave him when I get a little more money. I will leave. _She thought. _Why haven't I left yet though? I have enough to leave, I don't need anymore. Is it because of Hei? He's nothing more than a hentai, a drunken person, a child abuser, a... A... _She couldn't think of any other insult to call him, but that was enough.

"Mao, I'm going to get something to eat." Suou said as she got up.

"I have to go with you, you know." Mao then flew up on top of her head.

"You have to?" She asked.

"Yes." Suou spun around to see Hei right behind her. He was staring at her with bored, dark eyes. He also had a bottle of liquor in one hand, and his other hand in his pocket.

"He has to keep an eye on you to make sure you won't get into any trouble. The Russian army is after you, and the CIA is looking for me. They know you're with me, so they'll be after you too." Hei explained with a drink of his alcohol.

Suou huffed, and was almost out the door, when Hei grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going anyway?" He asked her.

"I'm just getting something to eat. I'll be back." Suou turned back towards the door with a hurt expression. He didn't trust her, and that hurt. _Why do I feel this way? _She mentally asked.

Suou left the shack and decided to ask Mao. "Hey, Mao? I need to ask you something."

"Ask away little lady." Mao said.

"My heart beats fast whenever Hei touches my hand, and I felt happy when he called me by my name. But, when I found out he was doing it for Yin, I felt sad. I also feel sad when he doesn't trust me. Why was that?" She finally asked.

"You're in love." He chuckled.

"In love?! With him?! But, he's a drunken, abusive, hentai!" Suou exclaimed.

"Love doesn't care what the person is, or does. I've felt that way once." Mao said softly.

"So.. You know.." She sighed.

"Didn't you say that you were going to leave? To get away from the person you hated?" Mao asked with an inward smirk.

"I am, in time. When I feel like I'm strong enough to actually beat him." Suou answered. They turned a corner into a little restaurant.

"What would you like to eat?" A waitress asked as Suou sat down. Mao had hid in her bag.

"Can I have... The _Pirozhki _(1) please?" She said. The waitress nodded while writing it down, then left to the kitchen.

Suou was lost in thought. She was interrupted, though, by Mao. "Hei wasn't always like he is now you know. He was very cold hearted though. I remember that one time an old woman was holding me in my cat form a long while ago, and she was talking about how good cats would taste. He said I'd taste good!" Mao sighed when Suou giggled.

"He seemed to be mean, but he was a nice guy. As much as a contractor gets." Mao finished.

Just then, the waitress came out with a dish. "Your _Pirozhki _is ready. Enjoy~" She said before walking off to another table. Suou ate in a comfortable silence.

It was another hour before Suou came back to the hut, but stopped dead when Hei glared at her.

"You're too careless. I don't care if you save money to eventually leave or whatever, but don't hide it in a place where people can find it." Hei then threw the money at her, the ones she'd been saving.

"I won't be leaving." Suou muttered. Hei looked to her.

"What?" He asked.

Suou looked him in the eye. "I said I won't leave. Sure, I wanted to at first, but I decided against it. I'll continue running, together with you." She said bravely.

"Alright. Do as you please." Hei sighed, then got up and went outside.

Suou's gaze lingered on him for a little longer. _I'll stay, to get to know you better. I'll stay, so I won't miss you. _

_I'll stay, because I don't want to leave you._

* * *

Ok, I made a one-shot with MisakiXHei, a story with HeiXYin, and now another one-shot with SuouXHei. I just got finished with season 2 for the second time and I don't know why, but I love this couple. It's cute, and reminds me of myself in a way :P

1) A Russian pastry that can be filled with meat, cabbage, cheese, or potatoes

Review and sorry if it's rushed or bad. It's one of those stories that you know the ending, but don't know how to start the beginning.

~Angels and Devils


End file.
